


where do we go from here

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: renegades [17]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, have a nobell reveal, my MM nets holiday exchange gift for eleanor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Summary: Danna remembered little from her butterfly in the cathedral, its memory having been erased when it died. Only that butterfly had entered the cathedral, but a dozen had been outside, waiting and watching. She couldn’t exactly hear in swarm mode, but she could see, and one sight haunted her as she spent days in her swarm, trapped in her own brain.Nova’s face. She’d never seen Nova look so frightened.The fear that flashed over her face, although only for a moment, changed her whole opinion of Nova.She was scared.And although it disappeared moments later, replaced with resolve, it lingered in her eyes.And Danna wanted to help.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Series: renegades [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338205
Kudos: 6





	where do we go from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narcissacronin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/gifts).



Danna remembered little from her butterfly in the cathedral, its memory having been erased when it died. Only that butterfly had entered the cathedral, but a dozen had been outside, waiting and watching. She couldn’t exactly hear in swarm mode, but she could see, and one sight haunted her as she spent days in her swarm, trapped in her own brain. 

Nova’s face. She’d never seen Nova look so frightened. 

The fear that flashed over her face, although only for a moment, changed her whole opinion of Nova. 

She was scared. 

And although it disappeared moments later, replaced with resolve, it lingered in her eyes. 

And Danna wanted to help. 

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to converging out of her swarm. When the butterfly was trapped she’d tried every hour, her butterflies swirling around in desperation, but each time she’d land, exhausted and discouraged. When she woke up in Ruby’s bed the first thing she’d noticed was the pain. It felt like every cell in her body was dying. Every breath ached, but through her pain, she managed to whisper a few words to Ruby, who stood over her, water and a damp cloth in hand. 

“Where’s Nova?”

Ruby had only shrugged. “Probably at her house, maybe HQ? She’s been spending a lot more time there since Max got hurt. Adrian really wanted her help finding Nightmare, and I think she’s worried about Max.”

A twinge of jealousy surfaced in her heart. She knew that Adrian liked Nova.  _ Everyone  _ knew, including Nova. She had always been relatively indifferent, but the news that they were working together hurt more than she wanted it to. 

As much as she hated Nightmare, she couldn’t hate Nova, and she didn’t want to jeopardize her relationship with Adrian. Danna knew that Nova’s secret would destroy Adrian. Nightmare’s case was so closely intertwined with his family that there was no way things could end well between them. 

Danna was lost in her thoughts and didn’t notice that Ruby was watching her until Ruby cleared her throat. 

“Why?”

She contemplated her options. She knew that Ruby wouldn’t directly tell anyone if Danna asked her to keep it a secret, but she wasn’t the best actor, and Oscar and Adrian would definitely notice something was up. But Nova needed help, and Danna was a smooth liar. 

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean anyone. Not your family, not Oscar, and  _ definitely _ not Adrian.”

“I promise.” She held out her pinky, her expression dead serious. Danna rolled her eyes but linked her pinky with Ruby’s. 

“Nova is nightmare.”

Ruby gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. 

“Everything okay in here?” Ruby’s mom poked her head into the room. 

Ruby’s eyes were still wide, but she dropped her hand and waved her mom away. “Everything’s fine.” 

“Anything I can get you, dear?” Ruby’s mom turned her gaze to Danna, her eyebrows scrunched in concern. 

Danna grabbed the glass on Ruby’s bedside table, taking a sip. “I’m fine. Thank you so much for your hospitality, I know it was a lot of trouble.”

“It was nothing. I’m glad you’re all right! We were all so worried.” 

“Bye mom!” She escorted her mom to the door and shut it firmly behind her, pressing her hand to her mouth once again. 

“I know. It’s crazy, but she’s not the bad guy. You should have seen her face. She’s scared, Ruby. I don’t think she wants to be one of them, or she’s too scared to leave. They’re manipulating her, and I want to help.” 

“But, Max- why would she-” 

“I don’t know, but Genissa was the one that reported it, and I don’t trust anything she says. I’m giving Nova the benefit of the doubt until she proves otherwise.”

Ruby laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to help her just because she’s pretty?”

“Ruby!” Danna blushed. “That’s beside the point. She’s been misled.”

“I was joking. I agree we should help her. What’s the first move?

“I want to talk to her. Tell her what I know, that I want to help, and that I won’t tell anyone, as long as she tells me everything.” She moved to stand, but her knee buckled and she almost landed face-first on the floor. 

“First, you’re going to eat and drink and take a long nap. You need to rest, Danna. You’ve never stayed in swarm mode that long, and you don’t know what effect it’s had yet.” 

“I’m not taking a nap. This is time-sensitive. I need to talk to her now before she does something she’ll regret. Or worse, before she’s discovered.”

“...Fine. But I’m driving. You are  _ not _ walking and definitely not transforming. And we’re picking up food on the way.”

“Curly fries?”

“You know it.”

Ruby dropped her off in front of Headquarters. Danna slipped through the doors, and up the stairs, heading up to the artifaacts department. She poked her head in, giving the room a once-over. Callum noticed her, and a smile consumed his face. 

“Monarch! It’s been ages since I’ve seen you here. What can I do for you today?” 

“Hey, Callum. Is Nova here? I need to talk to her.” 

He shook his head. 

“I think she’s-” He paused, squinting at her. “Oh. You know, don’t you?” 

Danna started. Callum never ceased to surprise her. She wasn’t surprised that he knew, but she was surprised that he’d never said anything. Callum was as loyal as they came in the Renegades. But he was loyal to his friends, too. 

“Yeah. I know. And I’m worried about her. I know she’s a villain, but I really don’t think she’s a bad person.”

“She’s not. I’ve known since the night she broke in, and honestly, she might know that I know.”

“They’re manipulating her, and she doesn’t even know it. I want to help her.”

Callum nodded. “I think she’s in her office. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

Danna made her way the door. “Thanks.”

He waved. “Good luck!”

Taking the stairs to avoid any unwelcome company in the elevator, Danna made her way up to the third floor and through the maze of cubicles towards the large window Nova’s office space was nestled against. 

Nova was glued to her computer, typing and clicking away feverishly. Danna leaned against the entry, waiting for her to notice. When she didn’t, Danna cleared her throat. She jumped, spinning in her chair to face Danna. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Danna! I didn’t know you were back. Are you okay?” Her voice was higher than usual, and she could barely meet Danna’s eyes. 

“Nova, I know.” 

She straightened, looking past Danna, possibly planning an escape. 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“ _ I know,  _ Nova.”

“What are you doing, Danna?”

“I want to help you.” She held out her hand. Nova only stared at it. 

“You want to… help? Danna, what?” 

“Not like that. I want to help  _ you.  _ Please, just come with me.”

Nova took her hand and let Danna led her down the stairs and out the doors. They walked down the street towards the park where the Sidekick Olympics were held. 

“Danna…” 

“Just wait.” They walked along the path, until Nova gasped and dragged her along, until they entered a small glen with a large statue in the center. 

“Whoa,” Danna gasped. Nova ignored her, sitting on a mossy rock close to the entrance, pulling her knees to her chest. She stared at Danna, waiting for her to speak. 

Danna sat next to her, their legs just barely touching. Nova scooted away a little, turning an accusing glare onto her. 

“So. You know.”

“I know.” 

She tensed, her fists clenched in preparation for an attack. 

“I want to help you, Nova. They’re abusing you. You’re the victim. You need to get away from them.”

“They’re my family, Danna. They’re all I have left.”

“They’re using you, Nova. You’re just too stubborn to admit it. Just tell me what’s going on. Why are you with them?”

Nova watched her, her eyes roaming Danna’s face, perhaps searching for the sincerity that Danna hoped was apparent. Her eyes even skimmed over her lips, focusing there for only a second before snapping up to her eyes.

“The Renegades let my parents die. They promised us protection and they lied. I watched them die in front of me, their blood splattering against my face. I heard my baby sister’s cries silenced by a gunshot knowing that if I had been stronger or smarter or faster I could have saved her.” She paused, burying her face in her hands to hide the tears streaming down her face. Danna’s heart broke with every word Nova managed to choke out. 

“I’m so sorry, Nova.” 

Nova say up, wiping the tears from her eyes and glaring at Danna, scooting away from her. 

“I hid in the closet waiting for the Renegades to come to save me, even though it was too late for my family. I put the hitman to sleep when he came after me. I waited for hours whispering that  _ the Renegades will come _ , because they always come, don’t they? That’s their job. But they didn’t. And you know who did? My uncle. Ace Anarchy. He saved me, raised me. The Renegades aren’t perfect. They aren’t even good. They’re corrupt and society would be better without them.” She broke down again, not even attempting to pull away when Danna wrapped her arms around her. Danna held her for a while, letting her cry in her arms. Nova eventually pulled away, meeting Danna’s eyes. Nova’s brown eyes were sparkling from her tears, her face an inch away from Danna’s. Her heart fluttered. Nova wasn’t pulling away, and if anything, she was leaning closer. Danna’s heart was pounding in her chest, so loudly that she was sure Nova could hear it. She held Nova’s gaze, her lips parting slowly. Nova leaned forward, brushing her lips against Danna’s. She sighed, melting into the kiss. 

Nova pulled away, much sooner than Danna wished. 

“I- I’m sorry,” Nova whispered. “I know you don’t like me like that, and even if you did, I’m an anarchist and-”

Danna cupped her cheek and pressed her lips to Nova’s once again, pulling her close. Nova gasped, and the sound sent electricity coursing through her veins. 

Danna pulled away, her forehead resting against Nova’s. 

“I definitely do like you that way.”

Nova only nodded, her eyes focused on her lips. 

“And I don’t think you’re an anarchist. You may not be a renegade, but you’re not an anarchist.”

“What am I, if not one of them. I can’t be alone again. Never again,” she whispered. 

“You’re not alone.” Danna ran her thumb under Nova’s eye, brushing away the tear that remained. “You’re our only hope.”

  
  
  



End file.
